


The Loss

by TheRavenistheWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenistheWritingDesk/pseuds/TheRavenistheWritingDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem written about Gangrel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When the killing blow had landed  
No one had seen the sight I had seen  
Within your eyes  
But I saw it  
All of the suffering you had caused  
Ended that day  
As your body hit the ground  
While they cheered  
I was silent  
Staring at that place where you once stood   
I was supposed to hate you  
As they all hated you  
But your eyes haunted my thoughts  
When I was alone  
The walls I had would slip away  
And the look in your eyes would return  
Your last words haunting my ears  
Why do these tears fall for you?  
And not for her?  
Why do I dream of you?  
These memories that are so new  
Are filled with that look in your eyes  
A look that causes these tears to fall  
Is this love?  
Is that why it hurts so much?  
That killing blow was not my own  
But I feel like it was I  
Who had taken away that fire  
I may not be you  
But I have surely gone mad  
By this grief for you


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Poem

Finding you after that day  
I swore I was dreaming  
Of your face amongst the crowd  
But our leader  
Fearless and reckless  
Saw it too  
So I knew you were there  
Opposing sides as once before  
Flashes of the look within your dying eyes  
Returned to my vision in full force  
I didn't want to lose you again  
I didn't want to fight you  
I do not know if he saw that look  
Within my eyes  
But having you on our side  
Made the ache of loss fade  
Now we fight, side by side  
And I feel as if I am whole once more  
We spoke from time to time  
I would never admit to the smiles I hid afterwards  
And when you asked me  
I said yes  
Our child looks like you  
And there is a soaring in my chest  
I am sad  
Knowing I must make this sacrifice  
But surely we will meet again  
For I could not bear a future  
That is without you  
My beloved  
Mad King


End file.
